


Day 3: Body Fluids

by melonbutterfly



Series: Tag-Team: 30 Days of Steve/Bucky Porn [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Come Marking, Comeplay, Hand Jobs, Lap Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Come on, Buck," Steve encourages, licks a stripe up Bucky's neck. "You said you wanna do filthy things to me, didn't you?"</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 3: Body Fluids

"Come on, Bucky," Steve gasps into Bucky's mouth, breath hot against his swollen lips. His hands are on Bucky's hips, where Bucky put them and forbid him to move. "Just let me..."

"No," Bucky denies him smugly and rolls his hips. Steve's fingers tighten their grip instinctively but he makes no move to halt the motion, or to direct it closer to where he wants it. Maybe he didn't explicitly ask to have clothed Bucky writhing in his naked lap but that's what he got, and he doesn't appear to have any real objections.

There is just something... inspiring about seeing Steve naked. Bucky makes jokes about it being a patriotic experience but truth be told, Steve was irresistible to him before any serum got into his system. Sure, they're two rather different body types, but it's both Steve, and there truly are more similarities than differences. Steve's hands, strong and yet with strangely delicate wrists, set firmly on Bucky's hips right now. His skin, smooth and soft and really very lickable. His collarbone that Bucky always, always wants to nibble at when he sees it.

His mouth, that Bucky will never get tired of kissing. He draws Steve into another long kiss, enjoying the way Steve's hips jerk under him, and lets his hands wander down Steve's body again. As he did every time before Bucky touched him like this Steve goes still, muscles tense with hopeful anticipation. Completely at Bucky's mercy. It's irresistible, how good he's being, and when Bucky decides to reward him it's partly that and partly the fact that Bucky just _wants_ it.

He slides his flesh hand further down than he did ever before, feels the way Steve's breath hitches and smiles into their kiss as he wraps his hand around Steve's cock, squeezes. Steve's groan is music to his ears. With a smile he does it again, starts to jerk his hand up and down as he leans in towards Steve's ear. "You gonna keep still for me, Steve?"

Steve shudders, but obediently keeps still. His hands are vices on Bucky's hips but honestly, he likes it that way; he proudly wears the bruises Steve gives him in moments like this like trophies. Loves having Steve completely at his mercy, giving himself over like this, trembling under him. He smiles and adds a twist to his wrist that makes Steve jolt and gasp, his loud panting now tipped off with a small noise not unlike a whimper, or a strangled moan.

Licking his lips, Bucky decides to make this quick; he wants for Steve to last once he deigns to take his clothes off and that always works better if Steve has already one orgasm in. Bucky too, for that matter. And okay, maybe the fact that Steve looks absolutely gorgeous under him, naked and tense and flushed, completely giving his pleasure over to Bucky plays a part into it as well. He wants to make Steve fall _apart_.

And for all that Steve blushes like a teenager experiencing his first sexual emotions, Bucky talking dirty to him makes him go wild, which, really, is no hardship at all to Bucky. He grins and licks his lips before lowering his voice, lips close to Steve's ear as he murmurs, "You're gorgeous like this, Steve. Hottest thing I've ever seen. I'm gonna make you come all over yourself now, and then you're gonna use your come to get me off, what do you think?"

Steve moans, open-mouthed and loud, and nods. If he wanted to Bucky could get him to say it, but not yet. It's his turn still. Tongue flicking out, he licks over the contours of Steve's ear. "Love it when you get me all dirty, Steve. Fuck, you make me wanna do filthy things to you. Earlier in the gym all I could think about was throwing you on the floor and making you fuck my mouth."

"Bucky," Steve half growls, half moans, making Bucky grin wildly. He flicks his thumb over the head of Steve's cock, knows it's not long now.

"You woulda liked that, wouldn't you?" He murmurs lowly, pressing his cheek to Steve's and catching his earlobe between his teeth. "Made me come right there, humping the floor like some animal while your cock is in my mouth."

With a jolt and a strangled noise, Steve comes, spilling white over his chest and abs before Bucky was quite expecting it. He's surprised but rolls with it, keeps his hand going, but chuckles lowly into Steve's ear. "Oh, you _like_ that."

Steve whines and stills under him, breathing heavily, eyes blurry. Suddenly, one of his hands is off Bucky's hip, leaving that side feel strangely cool but Buck is thoroughly distracted from that by the sight of Steve touching himself, rubbing his hand up his body to gather his come in his palm. "You gonna let me?" he asks, challenging, and Bucky laughs, leans back and pulls his cock out of his pants. Oh yeah, he's gonna let Steve.

"Gonna let you do anything to me you want," he grins, only to gasp when Steve's wet hand wraps around his cock. And Steve wastes no time, starts stripping him fast and hard, the other hand firm on Bucky's hip to keep him still. Pleasure sets Bucky's nerves alight and he tilts his head back, lets his mouth fall open.

"Just like this," Steve murmurs, voice almost a purr that makes the hairs in Bucky's neck stand up. "You gonna come all over me, Buck? Get me all dirty with your come?"

A hoarse moan falls out of his open mouth and Bucky shivers, draws his lower lip between his teeth. His hips try to move into every downward twist, fuck into Steve's hand, but Steve's grip on his hip remains tight and unrelenting. Yeah, he's going to have bruises from this.

"Come on, Buck," Steve encourages, licks a stripe up Bucky's neck. "You said you wanna do filthy things to me, didn't you?"

Oh, he does. He always does. Steve is a walking temptation, especially in those skin-tight, stretchy clothes he likes to wear like he still hasn't figured out his proper clothing size. Head tipping forwards again he looks down between their bodies, him still clothed except for his cock, Steve completely naked, chest and abs sticky. He wants his own come to join Steve's, wants to mark him that way, pictures it and shivers. That's all it takes; orgasm rolls over him like a wave and he whines Steve's name, spine going stiff as he comes. It takes work, but he manages to keep his eyes open and watch as his come spills over Steve's chest while Steve keeps jerking him until he's done.

When it's over, Bucky breathless and bones feeling like jelly in Steve's lap, Steve lets go of his cock and leans back, gives Bucky a good view of the mess they made of him. "Happy?" he asks with a smile as sweet as if they were sitting together over Sunday breakfast.

Bucky licks his lips and nods, committing the image to memory.

"Good," Steve says, "me too." With his already wet hand he touches himself, spreading Bucky's come around, and it's Bucky who shivers at the sight.

"Maybe now you can take your clothes off," Steve suggests sweetly.

Well, he certainly earned it.


End file.
